Venom the hero!
by 17lakect
Summary: So imagine the universe where good guys are bad and that bad guys are good. So here we are with a reversed story with Venom himself. P.S It'll contain a few elements from AraghenXD's venom evolution but then again he's telling it in his own thing i'm telling it in my own thing. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thanks for finding this story. Before we get started, you should know that this story gonna have some elements from AraghenXD's venom evolution stories on deviantart, however mine is different like the villain for example.

With that said, let's get to the story itself.

OK, so here we are in a high school, and no it's not gonna be one of those bully clichés, there's I mean I never come across one and I think we'll just go with Jerks instead of bullies, yeah jerks.

So there's Eddie brock, he's a blonde, that guy with the glasses, wears a blue shirt with jeans, has got a zit that he just popped from the bathroom no less, looks like a nerd, and is walking out with his best friend, Norman.

And yes Norman is a teen in this one, ARAGHEN DID IT TO! XD

Anyway, so there's Norman Osborn, brown hair, purple shirt, green pants, has a nickname the goblin cause probably some RPG thing or something? (I hate RPG games, BTW. XD) and is with Eddie to the end of time! Yahoo!

As they were walking to some locker Norman needs to unlock, Eddie blushed a bit at the sight… of the love interest, Ann Weying. Also a blonde, hair's a bit on the short side, but not as short as you could be mistaken for a man. I mistook a female as a male a couple years ago in high school. XD If you're a female out there, please don't shorten your hair too much! Raven from teen titans has short hair but I know she's a female! But I digress. Anyway, she's got on some jacket, red shirt, jeans with lighter color, and she's got a necklace that Eddie gave to her when in middle school. Awwwwww!

Next to Ann, is an asshole female friend named Gwen… Gwen Stacy. Anyway, she's a blonde, (Third blonde in the story. XD) With a long hair, I'm not gonna describe about her clothing cause she's an asshole and she's not gonna be in the story to much! Also, she's one of these jerks, Just keep reading, you'll see.

Eddie sighed dreamily while Norman grabbed his stuff out from the locker. "It's that girl again huh bro?" Norman knowingly asked.

Eddie nodded. "Norman, do you think I should ask her on a date?"

"Of course! This has gone on for quite a while and I am just dying to see you two make out and kiss!" Norman said with enthusiasm as Eddie chuckled, rolling his eyes. "If you say so Norman."

Oh… boy, this is gonna be awkward isn't it? *Drinks a diet soda*

Eddie walks up to Ann who just rolled her eyes as her asshole friend went into the bathroom, when she noticed Eddie, she smiled. "Oh hi Eddie!"

*Bangs head on the wall many times* "Um… Ann? Do you mind- Do you mind if-"

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THIS IS LAME!

"Sure Eddie, I love to!"

Oh thank god!

"Hey everybody, Eddie asks Ann out on a date!" Gwen shouted out.

Annnnnnd there Gwen goes.

So Eddie just runs off in embarrassment as Gwen laughed and Ann giving an angry glare at her friend.

"What was that for!?" Ann asked.

"What? I was doing you a favor, that guy is a nobody!" Gwen replied.

"He's sweet!" Ann yelled.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that!" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do, did you even see the necklace?" Ann asked.

Gwen just sighed. "I don't understand you people." She muttered as she walks off.

I'll take Spider-Gwen over this asshole right here.

* * *

Boring classes later:

Peter Parker- Oh yeah, I should probably explain that the big deal what is with this guy. He's some arrogant sport jerk who's NOT a bully, but still a jerk just like Gwen. I'm sure those 2 have chemistry but I don't care. He's got brown hair, wears a school sweater, and did I mention he's a jerk?

Anyway, he was grumbling and stuff because he's in detention… but he's not the only one in the room, no, there is a spider crawling towards a hand, and chomps it, Causing Pete to shout in pain as he killed a spider.

"Ah, I got bit by a spider!" Pete shouted.

"Uh-oh, we'll you better get to the nurse, you're finished for today." The teacher said as he opens the door for pete to exit.

But what they don't know is that a drop of a chemical and the blood of the dead spider absorbs into the wound… Oh boy.

Eddie and Ann walk around on the park at night, taking in the scenery.

"It's beautiful." Eddie said.

"Yes it is…" Ann nodded.

Eddie looks up into the sky. "You ever saw a dipper or a shooting star?"

"Never did, but it's not a big deal." Ann replied. "Well, I have to go, my parents are gonna call soon. I'll see you later Eddie and thanks for taking out on a date, you are very sweet." She smiled and Eddie blushed. "Well see ya." She walks away.

Eddie just looked out in sky for a bit until Parker showed up and chuckled. "Nice to see you brock at night, how was your date?"

"Well if it isn't the asshole?" Eddie asked.

"Ooo nice mouth, is it because we're not at school?" Parker smirked.

"I got no beef with you, I'm just gonna be going." Eddie said as he walks away with hands in his pockets.

"Oh come on! I just wanna talk!" Peter mockingly whined as he runs up to Eddie when Eddie was about to us his foot to trip him, Parker shouted as he jumped, did a roundhouse kick unintentionally and rolled into the ground. "Whoa, how did I do that!?" He asked shocked at what he did. He then noticed Eddie who was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Uh-oh, I better get out of here." Parker said as he runs away.

In the sky, there was a meteorite that landed in the park, as the meteorite cooled down, the black ooze comes out and crawls away, it then noticed Eddie as it crawled towards him…

* * *

And now Chester A Bum reviews my Sonic Vs Venom (GMod).

Chester: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GREATEST VIDEO I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!

This has been Chester A Bum reviewing Sonic V Venom (GMod).


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie lies on his back on the sand, resting, taking in the scenery, and looked at his body looking ripped and handsome. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath with a half-smile… Until a voice interrupted. " _It's time to wake up Edwin._ "

"Hm?" Eddie opened his eyes and woke up.

He was in his room and rubbed his head in confusion as he couldn't remember how he got here. He took a look on his alarm clock to find that it was 6:30 AM.

"Huh… this is weird; I don't remember coming home and sleeping here."

" _I used your body and returned to this room._ " A strange voice said in his head.

Eddie looked around to see if anyone was in the room. There was no one, he got up and heads to the bathroom to find that he was wearing a T-shirt and shorts and looked in the mirror. He then feels something funny with his chest.

" _I'm sorry, did that tickle a bit?"_ The voice asked it seemed British.

"Uh… where are you?" Eddie asked nervously he then felt vibration from his chest as he removed his chest, only to find the black ooze on his chest. He widened his eyes and saw a tentacle coming and stopped in front of Eddie's fact as it formed 2 white eyes.

" _Hello._ "

Before Eddie could scream and try to remove the black goo, it wraps around the arms and shuts his mouth.

" _Relax, I'm not gonna eat your body! Just calm down, I just took control of your body and brought you home!_ "

Eddie relaxed a bit as it freed his arms and uncovered his mouth. "What- what are you?" He asked nervously.

" _I am a symbiote, an organism that needs to bond with a host to survive. When I landed on Earth, you were the first I've noticed and I need to bond with you Edwin."_

Eddie was surprised. "How did you know my-"

" _I can read your mind, your thoughts. I am bonded to you after all. Now you don't have to worry about me, I will not control your body, I just want to bond with someone to survive. Now, back to reading your thoughts, you were dreaming you were a good looking human weren't you?"_ The symbiote chuckled as Eddie blushed.

"Y-yes…"

" _Well, one handsome boy, coming up! Oh, this is gonna be a bit painful though."_ The symbiote warned before it consumed the entire body as Eddie crouched to the floor, flinched at the pain. It felt like a needle but he was able to handle the pain. After 10 seconds the symbiote transformed into a tux as Eddie looked in the mirror as the symbiote chuckled.

"You weren't kidding…" Eddie said and is surprised with his deeper voice as he touched his throat.

" _But clothing and transforming your body a bit isn't the only thing I can do. You also have the strength and abilities from the previous hosts as long as we are bonded."_

"What happens if I'm entirely consumed by you?" Eddie asked.

The symbiote consumed his entire body again as Eddie looked in his body as he is covered in what seemed like a black skintight suit with mangled webbing pattern, he looked at his hands to find that he can form claws and when he looked in the mirror he sees his chest with a white spider-like emblem that also went to the back as he turned. He then looked at his face and flinched.

He has 2 large white eyes and his mouth has sharp teeth.

"Whoa…" He said with a voice that seemed monstrous/demonic. After staring, he chuckled. "This is cool."

" _Shall we go outside and test out your powers?"_ The symbiote chuckled.

Eddie opened his window and look outside. "Let's see if I can crawl like a spider." He said with his scary voice.

And sure enough, he climbed all the way to the top as he watched the sun starting to rise. He then throws his hand towards a building as he fired a tentacle web and swings.

"YAHOOOOOO!" He shouted as the adrenaline rushed through him and he then landed on a building. "Wow… the things I can do… I feel… powerful. I can take on crime of New York, I can help citizens… I can do anything!"

" _You like me now?"_

"Yes, with you, we'll be like a poison to crime- Poison… Yes… I think I come up with a name in this form. When I am in this form, they will call us… Venom." He finished with a Demonic grin.


	3. Chapter 3

So after Eddie's first joyride, he swings his way to school after grabbing his stuff.

"Well, that turned out well." Eddie chuckled as he changed his appearance after making it to high school

" _Showing your mother what I did to your body, causing her to faint?_ _Is this… sarcasm?"_ The symbiote asked.

"Yep, you're getting the hang of Earth right now are you?"

" _Oh, yes. It's strange, but again I need you as my host and that's what matters most to me_."

"Oh, here we are." Eddie said as he entered his first period class.

Things were getting awkward with Eddie already as there are people staring at him, wondering if he's Eddie or not and that the girls were like "OMG he's like kinda handsome." Meanwhile at the back we have Parker and his friends- Yeah, he's not the only jerk, I FACED A FEW JERKS IN HIGH SCHOOL SO WHAT!

But I digress.

"Huh, that guy looks familiar…" Parker muttered.

"OK students, taking attendance." The teacher announced. Many names later… "Eddie?"

"Here." Eddie announced as the teacher looked surprised. "Oh, you look handsome today!" She complimented.

"Thanks ma'am." Eddie smiled.

"OK, wow, what is up with you!?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Growth spurts are something isn't it?" Eddie smirked.

"I… guess…"

BTW, growth spurts? I'm sure some of you know that the symbiote has something to do with him; after all, it did turn from a nerd looking dude into a tall handsome badass!

Ah, symbiotes these days. I know some of you are thinking about doing some… activities with those organisms if you ever had them… which you probably don't. XD Oh well.

" _So that's Parker… an alpha it looks like._ " The symbiote muttered in his mind.

"Yeah but I think the better words is douchebag considering of his attitude, his arrogance with sports, and the fact that he knocked me out last night!" Eddie shouted in his mind with anger.

" _Yeah… I think douchebag's the better word."_ The symbiote chuckled with a hint of evilness.

Eddie grew suspicious. "What are you getting at?" He asked then he noticed his arm moving against his will and forms a spike. "Don't do it!"

" _Why not!? I'm doing you and this school a favor!"_ The symbiote said annoyed.

"He's not worth it… sides; I got a better idea of what to do with him thanks to you." Eddie smirked slyly.

" _Oh?"_ The symbiote got curious.

"You see that water he's got?" Eddie eyed the water bottle.

" _Knock it out?_ " It asked Eddie nodded.

The symbiote used a hidden tentacle and sneakfully opens the water battle and spills it in Parker's clothes. "Oh, damn it!" Parker shouted as people laughed including Eddie.

"So, what do you think my symbiote friend?" Eddie smiled as he suavely put his hands behind his head.

" _I find it faaaaar more enjoyable."_ It chuckled. " _In fact, I find earth to be quite enjoyable."_

"Glad it was worth it." Eddie sighed.

" _Though I will admit, there's something not right with this guy."_

"What makes you think?"

" _There's something about his body that doesn't feel right and his friends too, but they don't feel as odd as Parker."_

"OK…"

After the final period for today and a few pranks to some jerks like parker and his friends, Eddie was on his way out until he comes across Ann.

"Ugh, darn lock!" Ann growled in frustration.

"Mind if I help?" Eddie asked.

"Yes please!" Ann said in relief, then whens she looks at him she realizes that he was Eddie. "Eddie! What happen to you?" She asked as Eddie as he seemingly is twisting the dial even though he was using a tendril going the trick to undo the lock.

"Growth spurts." Eddie smiled as he opened the door. "Ta-daaaa!"

"Thanks" Ann giggled as she starts grabbing some stuff out.

" _So, this is the woman you crave. Oh-la-laaaa…"_ Symbiote teased as its host blushed, than it chuckled. " _It's been a while since I've seen love."_

"You better be careful with some girls around you." Ann chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry, I may be handsome now, but deep down, I'm still a goofy, nerdy kid inside." Eddie said.

"Cute." Ann smiled.

"Eddie Brock!" Norman shouted from behind as Eddie turned around to face his best friend. "You got some explaining to do!"

"Um… what-" Eddie asked but got interrupted as he gets grabbed in the arm.

"Sorry Ann, but I'm gonna need to talk with him." Norman said sternly as he dragged Eddie to the bathroom. "OK, Eddie, what's going on?"

"Is the bathroom sound proof?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, also, how the hell did you change your body?"

"Um… Growth spurts?" Eddie nervously smiled.

"Yeah right, there's no way it can do something that ridiculous cause I know my cousin has been through one! You were short, nerdy looking, and have a few zits here and there. And now you're some tall, handsome guy!? There's something up with you, start talking." Norman demanded as he crossed his arms.

"You better take a few steps back dude." Eddie warned, Norman did so and Eddie took a deep breath as his clothes vibrate and transformed into black goo that slowly engulfed his entire body. Norman's eyes widen and jaw dropped in shock. Eddie's transformation to venom was complete. "What do you think?" Venom asked.

Norman shuddered as his monstrous voice. "Dude… you have a damn alien! That's… just… AWESOME IN EVERY WAY!" He smiled.

Venom smiled which caused Norman to shudder again. "Glad you approve."

"Yeah, can you please take off your mask or something? You're scaring me." Norman asked nervously.

Venom just grinned. "Isn't that the point?" He chuckled, scaring Norman a bit further. "Alright, alright." He said as the mask melts away.

"So, can that suit talk or something?"

" _Yes._ " The symbiote said… by using Eddie's mouth.

Eddie simultaneously shut his mouth and widens his eyes.

"OK, what that you!?" Norman asked, freaked out.

"That wasn't me!" Eddie replied, freaked out as well. " _It's me, the symbiote that's bonded to Edwin._ " The symbiote said through Eddie's mouth.

"OK, that's just weird." Norman said, dumbfounded.

The 2 were cut off when they heard screams around in school.

"What's going on here!?" Norman asked.

"I don't know, but follow me." Eddie said as his suit formed into his clothes as the 2 head outside of school only to find there are a bunch of police cars heading towards school.

"You 2, get out of here!" The captain ordered.

"What's going on!?" Eddie asked.

"You both are just lucky to be out of there, we got a hostage situation!"

"Um, OK we're going!" Eddie said then the 2 ran off. "Norman, get you keep going."

"You're about to try and save school huh?" Norman knowingly asked as Eddie looked to the alleyways.

"Yes…" Eddie replied.

"Good luck, dude." Norman ran off.

Eddie gets to the alleyways and transformed back into venom and crawls up to the wall and into the rooftop and listened to see if the cops have anything about the school.

"How the hell did those kids get the AK-47 guns!?" one of the officers asked in disbelief as a couple of baddies watched the door from inside.

If I was one of those kids, I would be asking for an M-60 or a shotgun at least. XD

"So… we have bad guys around my own age, taking over the school…"

" _It sounds like it. Listen; do you remember what I said about something wrong with Parker?_ "

"You think he's one of them or at least the leader?"

" _It's possible."_

"OK…" Venom then growled a bit. "Oh… this is really awkward." Venom then stepped back and cleared his throat and then… "* **ROARS*** "

This caused everyone even the gunmen watching the door to look towards the source of the sound.

"That was… pretty good. Hehe..." Venom smiled.

He jumped into view, fired a tentacle and zipped himself to school, roaring as he flew towards the door as the cops aimed their weapons. The gunners witness Venom opened the door as he grabbed them with black tentacles and threw them outside as Venom webbed the door shut.

"Oh boy… we have a new problem." One of the officers said.

* * *

Venom roared again as he walks to the hallways.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of the gunners asked as he fired at Venom.

But Venom dodged every bullet and webs every single bad guy at the walls. Just as the last one in the room was about to fire again, he ran out of bullets and dropped the gun and tries to run away.

Venom grinned and grabs the last one in the leg with a tentacle and pulls him towards Venom. "Now, you mind telling me where the innocent kids are and where is the leader please?"

"Not on your life." He spat.

"You better tell me, OR ELSE I'LL RAM YOUR HEAD TO THIS LOCKER RIGHT HERE!" Venom roared.

"OK! OK! CAFETERIA!" The kid shouted in terror. "

"Thank you." Venom smiled then knocked him out.

" _Why did you have to be so rough on him? He gave you what you wanted."_ The symbiote said at the unconscious kid.

"See that walkie talkie? If he stays up when I web him, he'll warn them."

" _Oh I see! Good thinking!"_

"Now, I'm just gonna check the cameras." Venom said and as he enters the room, he notices a cop that's tied up to a chair and muffled as he notices Venom. "Whoa, take it easy. I'm gonna free you!"

As Venom frees him, the cop panted, glad to be free. "Th-thanks…"

"It's no problem, I'm here to help.

Venom heads to the cameras and sees that most of the rooms are clear and the cafeteria seems to have 6 gunners inside. "OK, 6 guys, the windows are covered… Maybe I can cut the power so that they can't see what's going on and I'll have a chance. Oh great, they have set some traps in case somebody tries to get close to the caf- Hey…" Venom thought it over then smiled. "Listen officer, I've got a plan. But I'm gonna need you help with something, you with me?"

In the cafeteria:

The leader arrogantly laughed. "Oh, this is great! Pretty soon nothing will stop us and our friend will be pleased. I wonder how the other guys are doing outside."

Then there was a beep, surprising everyone. " _Heh, hello down there_." A monstrous voice spoke through the P.E announcer then chuckled, spooking everyone. _"You having a good time with your pals on this kidnapping? Well, enjoy it while it lasted because the cops are the least of your problems."_

"You think we are scared you!? Come on down here!" The leader arrogantly shouted.

" _Oh I know about the traps you set up, I'll admit, they're pretty good and one of your buds are gonna find that out… now."_

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " One of them screamed in pain far away

" _Well it worked!"_ The voice was laughing for 10 seconds. Then his tone turned serious. " _Now, do yourself a favor and give yourselves up."_

"You think we're gonna give up that easily!?" The leader shouted, clearly nervous.

" _So the answers still no? Oh well, I tried to be nice._ " Then the power goes off, making everything dark.

"SHIT! Does any of my bros have flash lights?!"

"I do!" One of them said as he turns on the flash light and looks towards the windows. "I'm gonna open the windows so we can get a little bit of light, I won't open too much!"

"OK!"

Then the gunfire was heard outside and was then silenced.

"You 2 go check it out!"

The 2 gunners left the room and listened to what was going on, when they heard a thud, they fired towards the sound as a roar was heard then the gunfire was silenced.

One of the henchmen shines the flashlight towards the exit of the cafeteria to find there was nothing.

"Do you hear something?"

"No."

Then suddenly the dim light from outside was gone.

"Oh god…" The flashlight guy muttered, and then when he turned, he was greeted with a white spider symbol and a monstrous grin. Then a crack was heard as the light went out.

"Guys… are you still there?"

"Yes boss…"

"4 more to go…" Venom said, causing the leader and 2 gunners to scream and shoot towards the sound.

One of them shot the window as there were some light that shined and everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at venom, who was grinning while hanging upside down.

"Hi." He cheerfully waved.

"Take him down!" The leader said as the 3 tries to fire but they were out of bullets.

"You're all out." Venom chuckled as tendrils emerge from his back and grabs the 3 knocks them out cold.

The leader fires his pistol at Venom, but it didn't have any effect. The leader then froze as Venom turns and walks towards the leader slowly, chuckling. Then the bell rings and Venom suddenly roars in pain and crouches on the ground as tendrils emerged rapidly.

" _THE NOISE, MAKE IT STOP!"_ The symbiote yelled in pain.

Venom then webs the speakers, muffling the noise; he then noticed the leader taking Ann hostage by carrying her and running from the cafeteria. "I don't know what you are, but I don't want you coming any closer!" He warned as venom just growled and chase after him, leaving the kids awestruck at what happened.

"Who was that guy!?" One of the kids asked.

"I don't know!"

"Oh god, I just hope he saves Ann." Gwen muttered… you know… that asshole who cares about nothing else but her friend!? WHAT'S HER *BEEP*ING DE-

 **PLEASE STAND BY**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about that. *Laughs*

So the leader was running away and strangely this guy has been dodging EVERY single tentacle that Venom fired without even looking.

"Oh come on, how are you able to dodge my every single shot!?" Venom yelled in disbelief.

"I don't know but I don't care!" The leader shouted as he heads to gym and tries to head to the door, but venom just webs the doors before the leader reaches them.

Ann meanwhile was struggling to get free when she notices the gun he's carrying and manages to grab it but accidentally drops it to the floor.

"You bitch!" The leader shouted as he is about to slap Ann but stopped and jumped when Venom was charging towards the leader. And by jump I mean jumped really high, to the wall on his feet, much to everyone's shock.

"What the hell is happening to me?! First the reflexes, next the buzzing on my head, now I can stick to walls!?" The leader exclaimed.

"Wait… reflexes?" Venom asked, remembering back to when Peter roundhouse kicks Eddie out of nowhere before Eddie can manage to trip him. "Parker, is that you!?" Venom asked as he fires a web to the mask of the leader and pulls it down.

"What!?" Ann asked in disbelief.

Parker growled in anger. "That's it, it's go time!" he yelled as he jumps off and charged towards Venom.

Venom jumps and tries to kick peter but Parker just grabs his leg and throws him across the room, Venom does a backflip to the wall as parker stood there stunned. "Whoa… I didn't even take that-" Parker muttered at his sudden strength then grinned. "I can get used to this! BRING IT ON!"

Ann was just watching the fight while slowly stepping back to a fire extinguisher, she looked back to the fire extinguisher as just as she is about to head towards the door that wasn't covered in black webs, Parker was near to Ann and when he notices him he smirked. "Don't dare leave yet babe, I still need a hostage!" He grinned as he runs towards Ann.

Ann screamed as she grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays it at Parker, causing peter to cover his eyes and shouts in as he felt the freezing temperature. "You bitch!"

Venom swings towards Parker as he was stunned and kicks him to the wall, knocking him out.

"Nice job there Ann." Venom smiled as he panted.

"T-thanks." Ann blushed. "And thank you for rescuing us. Um… what's your name?"

"Venom." He responded. "And you're welcome, I'm just glad to help."

" _Edwin, look at parker's jacket!"_

Venom looks at Parker's jacket to find a green vial, he picks it up.

"What's that?" Ann asked.

"Wait…"

" _Edwin… this… liquid! It's the exact same feeling I got when I felt something is wrong with Parker's friends!_ "

"It's steroids..." Venom webs up Parker then turns to Ann. "Ann, wait here with Parker, he's not going anywhere. Also, when the police arrive, tell them that he and the others are taking this." Venom said as he gave the vial to Ann.

"Um… OK venom." Ann nodded then the 2 hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Well, take care." Venom said before running towards the door and removing the webs as he exits.

* * *

As the cops took the kids that attacked the school including parker away, Ann walks out of the school as Eddie runs up to her.

"Ann! Thank god you're safe!" Eddie sighed.

"I know! There is this alien… superhero, his name was venom; he saved the school and even me! Peter parker was the one leading the attack and he has like super powers too, and I managed to use a fire extinguisher to blind him so Venom could stop him for good!"

"Is that right young ma'am?" Someone asked from behind.

"Yes sir." Ann nodded.

"Well, thank goodness your unharmed ma'am and thanks for telling us about the leader." The cop smiled. "My name's Captain Kassidy and I'm just gonna assume that we have aliens among us and this one is a good guy?"

"Yes, he is, he saved me and the school, and I'll admit he does look pretty creepy… but awesome." She admitted and the captain chuckled.

"That's great, well, you better get going! I gotta get back to work!" The captain said walks to the other cops.

"Mind if we go to the park? I called my mom to come pick me up soon there." Eddie said.

"Sure!" Ann smiled.

Don't worry, Ann home is right near Eddie's.

"So Ann… there is something I want to ask you." Eddie said.

"What's on your mind?" Ann asked.

"How come someone so nice like you is a friend with Gwen?"

Ann took a deep breath. "I honestly don't understand either. She's nice to me but to everyone else, she is a sourpuss. I really don't get why. I'm really sorry Eddie."

"That's alright." Eddie frowned.

She took a deep breath then smiled. "Boy, it's been quite a day. I had guns pointed at me and an alien saved us all. I'm surprised that you and Norman managed to get out! And I am so glad Parker is out of the school! I mean the bastard thinks I'm his perfect girlfriend for a while!"

"Lucky that he's out of our business." Eddie blushes as he puts his hands in his pockets.

" _Oh yes, she is pretty isn't she?"_ The symbiote teased. _"She is pretty, nice, smart, and she has a nice set of-"_

"STOP TALKING!" Eddie screamed mentally as his entire face was red. Ann noticed at the corner of her eyes and smirked.

"So be honest... Are you truly not interested in having your way with me like that idiot parker? Or do you have a secret plan to do so?" She grinned.

"N-no…" Eddie stuttered.

" _Then why do you have a desire to mate with her?_ " The symbiote asked.

Ann bursts out laughing. "I'm only kidding! You are so cute when you blush!"

"Um… I'll take that as a complement." Eddie nervously smiled.

OK, I'm just gonna skip to when Eddie and Ann are taken back home.

"Well, I'll see you later." Eddie rubbed his hand behind his head.

"I'll see you later too." Ann smiled then she gives a kiss to his cheek and entered her home.

Eddie stood in shock then he rubbed his cheek and smiled softly as the symbiote chuckled. " _Edwin, my fellow host, aren't you so lucky."_

Yes he is folks. ;)

Eddie transformed into venom and swings away.

* * *

Somewhere in New York, there was a 17 year old child, surrounded by drugs and some strange liquid, pissed off while watching the TV.

"GODAMMIT, AN ALIEN JUST STOPPED MY BEST MAN! Now I can't get some more money, we had a thing going there, they pay me some bucks, I give them some drugs so they'll be stronger to win some stupid sport, and our deal is ruined because some extraterrestrial being comes out of NOWHERE!" The kid screamed with rage as he watched the TV and growled for a bit before he grinned. "But it's not ruined just yet. I got something else on my sleeve."

He chuckled as he pulls out the neon green vial. "So, alien. You think you can just stop my boys and simply just walk away leaving me in the dust? No… In case my boys get in trouble by police, I can now help them out. Those drugs I sold, it was just to give them a little bit of muscle, but I've been working on the drug even more, and it seems like it's complete. Let's see what this can do for me." He drinks the liquid and went outside, he fell down on the floor groaning as he slowly grows bigger and his skin turns green as his clothes shred instead of his pants.

And yes, he's exactly who you think he is.

Meanwhile:

Venom was just swinging around the city, enjoying the adrenaline flowing through him.

"Oh, this feels so great!" Venom shouted as he front flips on a rooftop and dives down as he fires a web and continues swinging.

Then there was a roar nearby.

" _Hm? There is some kind of monster nearby._ " The symbiote said as Venom heads to the source, only to find that there is a giant green bulky beast jumping really high from place to place. " _Edwin! This… monster feels like the green vial, but 5 times more!_ "

"Are you kiddin' about this?" Venom asked.

As they chase after the monster, it seems to land in front of the police cars who tries to stop but the green monster grabs the car and rips off the back doors before setting it down, and does the same with another police car, and another.

"What is it doing!?" The captain asked as the police officers draw their guns.

"I don't know but it seem's to be freeing… Parker!?" A female officer exclaimed.

Parker jumps off of the car and climbs on the building. "Thanks for the help whatever you are, but I gotta keep moving!"

"Hang on, I gotta have a chat with you once I'm done with these cops!" The giant monster shouted as he prepares to throw the car towards the police.

"Wait… Bruce banner!?" Parker exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" The captain and the female officer said as they see Bruce throw the car at them, they looked away preparing for their death until Venom swings in and grabs the car before it crashed into them. The NYPD's jaws dropped upon seeing Venom.

"Hello officers!" Venom chuckled and puts down the police car.

"You…" Banner growled. "The alien!"

"What's your business here!?" Venom asked as the cops back away.

"I was just selling drugs to parker and his pals, until you showed up and ruin our deal!" Bruce roared, causing Venom to shudder in pain as the noise.

"Wow, you scream louder than my mom."

"Well, I'll make you cry for you mama!"

"We'll see." Venom grinned as he runs towards the beast. "So… that explains what is wrong with Parker and his kids, you've been helping them cheat in the games!" He said as he jumps from Bruce's punch and kicks his face. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but once I'm done with you, you're going to jail! What's your name anyways?"

"I'm bruce banner, but you might as call me the hulk, CAUSE I'M GONNA SMASH **THE PUNY ALIEN!** " the hulk roared and charged towards Venom as he jumps into the side of the building and crawls up to the rooftop. "ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL ROB A BANK AND I'LL MAKE MORE OF MY SPECIAL DRUG! **I'M UNSTOPPABLE!** "

"Wow, he must enjoy screaming a lot, can you please keep it down!?" Venom laughed then he did a back flip as the hulk jumps on top of the building and charged towards Venom. "Wait for it…" Venom smirked.

Venom rolled under the hulk, webs his ankle and trips him, then with a grin, slams the hulk back into the road and jump onto the hulks back, repeated punching at the back of his head.

But much to Venom's surprise, no matter how hard he punches, the hulk gets up, grabs him in the legs, and throws him across the block. "OH CRAP!" Venom screamed.

Ann was drinking coffee, humming as she reads a book. Then she hears some screaming as she looks to the window and saw people running. "What's going on here?" Ann asked as she closes her book, drank the rest of her coffee and runs outside, only to find venom landed roughed on his back in the middle of the road. "Venom!" She exclaimed and run towards him. "Hey are you alright?"

"Oh, you again." Venom chuckled then groaned as he gets up, when he looks up… "WHOA!" Venom grabs Ann and dodges out of the way.

"How did I get myself into danger twice a day?" Ann groaned.

"Get out of here!" Venom shouted, and then when the hulk clapped his hands together, the soundwave caused symbiote to shriek demonically as it almost came off of Eddie as some of the human features revealed itself.

Ann widen her eyes as it seemed like it venom was Eddie. "Is that you Eddie?" She whispered.

Venom however just growled. "OK, got any methods to stop this guy!?" He yelled mentally at the symbiote.

" _I can just absorb this so called steroids through his bloodstream, but we gotta shut his mouth to avoid the loud sounds!"_

Venom web swings towards the hulk and kicks him really hard, he then webs the hulks mouth shut as a bunch of tentacles emerges from the suit and digs into the bloodstream as the hulk squirms while muffling really loudly.

"How's it coming along!?" Venom asked loudly.

" _This drug tastes really bad, but I'm getting there!"_

The hulk starts to shrink a bit but not before the web finally comes off as the hulk roars again, causing the symbiote to shriek again as Eddie's human face forcefully reveals itself.

"I'm sorry about this symbiote!"

" _You're just lucky that I like you!_ "

Ann was watching from the distance in shock that Eddie was Venom as Bruce's body returns back to its normal size and color as Bruce panted heavily.

Venom's mask reformed and with a grunt he knocks Bruce out with a punch in the face. "That… was… tough." Venom breathed heavily.

" _You think? If we get back- Oh that stuff was HORRIBLE!"_ The symbiote yelled, disgusted. _"_ _I think I lost my appetite!"_

Also, just for the record, the difference between this bad hulk and the good hulk is that the bad hulk took a special drug and the good hulk on the other hand is exposed to gamma! If this bad hulk was exposed to gamma then Venom would've never stood the chance.

Case and point: The hulk in the avengers movie.

"Eddie?" Ann asked, venom widen his eyes and turns around to find Ann staring at him.

* * *

Venom was about to say something but then sees other people gathering around and the cops walking towards Venom. He just fires a web and swings away as people were cheering for him while Ann was awestruck.

Later on that evening, Venom was just sitting on the rooftop thinking back to his day.

"Wow… who know something was wrong with the kids? My first day with you and I managed to save the day twice. And now I have 2 people knowing our secret: Norman and Ann."

" _It is crazy now that I'm with you isn't it?_ "

"Yeah, it is. But I just want to thank you because of all this power that I can use."

" _No Edwin, thank YOU for being my host. And you just remind me of one of my previous hosts who wanted to do heroic things… of course with the killing."_ The symbiote chuckled. " _But you are different. And I have to say, bravo for everything we've done today._ "

"Yeah, hooray for us." Venom chuckled, than he notices Ann watching him from the ground. He then Jumps down in front of Ann with his head exposed. "Um… Hi. So you know everything huh?" He asked as he looks down.

"Yeah, you have an alien. That's pretty awesome." Ann chuckled softly.

Eddie looked up and smiled. "Yes it is."

Ann hugs Eddie much to his surprise. "Eddie, you have been so sweet ever since I've met you. I'm so glad you are fighting for justice out there."

"I just wanted to help since I have this power." Eddie said as he hugs back.

Ann pulls back and kisses Eddie in the lips softly, Eddie's eyes widen in shock and even the symbiote was speechless. But he closed his eyes and kissed back.

"So I guess we are a couple now?" Eddie blushed.

"Mm-hm… does that outfit of yours… um… talk or can you only understand it?" Ann asked curiously then is surprised at the tentacle that emerged from Eddie's left shoulder and formed 2 white eyes. " _I can through my host's mouth_." The symbiote answered through Eddie's mouth, Surprising Ann even further.

"Yeah I know it freaked me out too." Eddie chuckled.

"I guess life isn't so normal anymore huh?" Ann smirked.

"Nope, I guess not."

" _I must say, you are so lovely my dear._ " The symbiote chuckled, causing Ann to blush.

"Thanks…"

"So, you want to go for a swing?" Eddie smiled as his mask reformed.

"R-really?" Ann asked, surprised.

"Yeah, come on, it's fun." Venom said.

"Alright then… Venom." Ann smiled.

Venom just grinned as he holds his girlfriend around her waist as fired a web and swung away as Ann laughed.


	5. Remake called Venom Evolution via comic

I have a deviantart page, and I made a comic called Venom Evolution, it's based on the deleted fanfiction series by AraghenXD.

Please give it a look.


End file.
